


Don’t Run Away

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You discover you have powers and try to run away.





	Don’t Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You used to love singing. But now that you found out that you had the power to able to control people by singing, you refused to sing. You were terrified of your powers, you didn’t want to sing and someone walk by and you accidentally start controlling them.

Natasha was worried about you. She had noticed that you’ve been acting a little different lately, she just couldn’t figure out why. She wanted to ask you but she knew that you might shut her out.

You didn’t want to but you’ve been thinking about running away, you just didn’t know what else to do. You didn’t want to hurt Natasha or anyone else. You’ve thought about just telling Natasha about your powers but you were scared that she would look at you differently after you told her. 

One night you and Natasha were in bed, Natasha was sleeping with her arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t sleep, you just had so much on your mind. You looked over at your girlfriend and smiled sadly, you placed a kiss on her forehead before carefully untangling yourself from her arms.

You went over to the closet and grabbed a bag that has some extra clothes in it. Natasha had woken up as soon as you had gotten out of her arms, she watched you silently.

Right before you walked out of the room she got out of bed. “Is there a mission?” She knew there wasn’t a mission.

You froze when you heard her voice. You knew you couldn’t lie to her, you knew you couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. You set the bag down, you turned around to face Natasha. You shook your head as tears started rolling down your cheeks.

Natasha made her way over to you, she’s never seen you like this and it hurt her to see you like this. She pulled you into her arms, as soon as you were in your girlfriends arms you broke down. Natasha started humming your favorite song as she rubbed your back to try and help calm you down.

“What’s wrong, babe?” The redhead asked once you had calmed down.

You told her about your powers and about wanting to run away because you didn’t know what else to do, that you didn’t want to hurt her or anyone else in any way.

“(Y/N), baby, if you left that would hurt me so much more than anything else in the world.” Natasha brought a hand up to cup your cheek. “I love you and I can’t lose you.” As more tears started to roll down your cheeks, Natasha wiped them away with her thumb. 

“I’m so sorry, Nat… I just didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to tell you or what you would’ve thought once I did…” You tightened your arms around her as you nuzzled your face into her neck. 

“I know, moya lyubov’…” Natasha pulled you over to the bed, she sat down and pulled you into her lap. She began to run her fingers through your hair. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll help you with controlling your powers, the others will help too.” 

When she knew you had fallen asleep she kissed your temple. “Everything will be alright, (Y/N).” Natasha was going to do everything within her power to make sure that everything would be alright.


End file.
